


BatFam ABO Week: Day 1

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby making, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brudick - Freeform, Day 1, Established Relationship, Impregnation, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, PWP, Planned Pregnancy, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, alpha!bruce, batfam abo week, bruce is soft in this because he loves dick, happily mated, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Dick and Bruce have been bonded for years. Dick is at an age where he really wants children (and maybe he has a kink).(Entry for Day 1 of the BatFam ABO Week 2020)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685221
Comments: 12
Kudos: 324
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	BatFam ABO Week: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> _BatFam ABO Week 2020_  
>  Day 1: **Breed the omega** ~~– Canon divergence – Synchronized heats~~
> 
> -Check out all the prompts on tumblr.  
> -I'm late but here's day 1. All my entries will be late.  
> -It was meant to be pure sin, and still kinda is, but it also grew some plot and loads of fluff.  
> -Heavy on the breeding kink, people. You've been warned.
> 
> I'm going to try to keep all my entries to the the BatFam ABO Week in the same universe so they are all part of the same story (I might not succeed but I'll try).  
> I'll also try to do all the days (maybe even more than one entry per day because I have more than one idea per prompt) but I'm not making promises because I'm already itching to return to my main fic.

He was going to do it. He was really going to do it.

He was going to march up to Bruce’s office and tell him what he wanted. Yup, nothing scary about that. Just a mildly intimate conversation with his mate… Who also happened to be his former mentor, pack alpha and a big scary bat-themed vigilante. Right.

Then again, Dick was also a scary vigilante, when he wanted to be. No reason to be nervous at all.

Ah crap, who was he kidding? He was terrified.

Dick could already predict Bruce’s reaction- a sharp shake of his head and a ‘no’ or maybe just a negative grunt (how Bruce made grunts sound negative or positive, Dick still couldn’t explain).

If Bruce happened to be in a better mood an ‘our lives are too dangerous, you know that’ and maybe an apology, if he turned out to be in a worse mood then possibly a ‘have you lost your damn mind?’.

It didn’t matter, Dick had been thinking about this for a _long_ time and he couldn’t bottle it up any longer.

Bruce and Dick had been happily bonded for six years and at twenty-eight, Dick’s omega instincts reached a point where he really wanted children. He was ready to hang up the Nightwing costume for a little bit and pop out a kid or two.

Maybe it was a silly wish for Nightwing to have, he and Bruce led very dangerous lives after all but the world didn’t stop turning just because crime existed and crime would always exist, they were between catastrophes right now and that peaceful lull was as a good a time as any to do this.

And ok, maybe it was a little selfish, the pack was pretty big already and they already had Damian, but Damian was a teenager and Dick really wanted to give the kid a sibling that was Dick’s and not Talia’s.

Besides, Dick still had a lot of good years ahead but Bruce was getting older and if they waited much longer the alpha was bound to pull the ‘I’m too old for children’ card on him, which was utter bullshit and Dick wasn’t having it (if he could still put on the batsuit, he could still change a freaking diaper).

He’d imagined every reaction Bruce might have and every possible argument he could use to counter it.

Clearly, Dick had been thinking about this way too much and for way too long.

More often the not, Dick found himself pausing his casework and research to dive headfirst into websites he never even knew existed. At this point he knew more about babies and conception than any single childless person was supposed to, and when he dove into the search results for ‘breeding’…

Well, ok, maybe Dick had developed a bit of a fetish too. But, hey, two birds with one stone, right?

Dick stopped outside of Bruce’s den and took a long slow breath to steady himself. It was ridiculous but he felt like he was a young Robin again, about to ask Batman for a solo mission or something.

He knocked twice, heard Bruce’s grunt of acknowledgement and walked in. The alpha looked up from his laptop and his brows knitted together in that expression that only members of the pack knew meant he was confused, it made sense since Dick never knocked, he had a habit of just walking right in on Bruce whenever he felt like it and the alpha had long since stopped caring.

“Hey, B.” Dick smiled brightly, hiding his nerves, and sat on the edge of the alpha’s desk.

“What’s wrong, Dick?” Bruce closed his laptop and straightened in his chair, giving the omega a stern frown.

“Geez, I just said hello. Why do you jump straight into assuming something is wrong?” Dick rolled his eyes playfully.

“I know you.”

“Nothing is wrong.” To appease him, Dick moved off the desk and crawled into Bruce’s lap, sitting sideways and nuzzling at his cheek. “I promise.”

“Alright.” Bruce let out a breath, could have almost been in relief, and leaned into the affection. “Then why are you here?”

“Well… I, um…” Dick suddenly found himself tongue-tied and avoided eye contact by staring at his hand where it played nervously with the collar of Bruce’s turtleneck. “Look, my heat is starting soon and… I kinda… I was thinking we could… Um…”

“You want me to breed you.” The alpha deduced bluntly, cutting through the mumbling.

Dick startled, eyes going wide and blush rapidly spreading up his neck. “What?! How the hell do you…?!”

“You are not subtle.” Bruce chuckled lightly and cupped one of Dick’s flushed cheeks, placing a soft peck to the corner of his mouth.

“Right. Greatest detective.” Dick grumbled but returned the little kiss, the tension rapidly leaking out of his body but not enough to keep him from rambling. “Look, Bruce, I know what you’re going to say but I…”

“I’ll do it.”

“…really want this and we’ve together for… Wait,” Dick almost got whiplash halfway through his speech. “did you just say yes?”

“Yes.” Bruce nodded and slotted his lips over the omega’s far less chastely this time but still oddly relaxed and sweet.

Dick returned the kiss, all these years later and he still melted a little bit at the feeling of Bruce’s mouth molding to his like an extension of his being and the ghostly taste of coffee and bitter chocolate that it left on the tip of his tongue every single time.

He broke the kiss a moment later with a confused little whimper and a scrunched expression. “But… But I thought… But you… What?”

“You are adorable when you’re confused.” Bruce was still cupping his cheek and actually smiled, the sort of rare unrestrained kind of smile that only Dick was privy to.

“Don’t tease me.” The omega pouted and the alpha ran a thumb over his lower for it. He grew nervous and uncertain all over again. “You’re not just teasing me, are you? This isn’t a joke, right?”

“Why would it be?” Bruce tilted his head with a look of curiosity that told Dick he had no idea why it was such a big deal.

“I was so sure you’d say no. I had all these arguments to convince you with, it never occurred to me you could want it too.” Dick was still recovering from his surprise but sighed in relief, only to backtrack a second later and frown at his mate. “Wait, you do want it, right? You’re not just saying yes for my sake, are you?”

“Hm.” Bruce gave his usual noncommittal hum but seemed vaguely amused.

“Bruce…” Dick’s frown deepened and he leveled the alpha with a warning glare.

People tended to assume Bruce was stubborn and selfish but in reality that was just Batman, outside of vigilante work he had a very bad habit of spoiling everyone and caving to other people’s whims regardless of his own and Dick really hated when he did that with him.

“I did not want it, _at first_ … But I know this means a lot to you so I took some time to ponder about it.” Bruce explained, diplomatically.

“And?”

“And I realized I want it more than I allowed myself to admit.” The alpha smiled again, reassuringly.

“You do?” Dick blinked owlishly, it wasn’t exactly surprise filling him, it was just hard to believe he could get so lucky.

“Dick, you’ve watched me adopt four children, mentor four more and there’s Damian. What does that tell you of my paternal instincts?” Bruce clicked him tongue a little impatiently.

“That you have a thing for collecting child-soldiers?” Dick chuckled but when the alpha’s face darkened at the comment he held up his hands in surrender. “I’m kidding, geez!”

“Hn.” There was the little grunt Dick knew so well.

“No, but really, B, adopting independent children and teens is different from raising babies.” He pointed out, blushing again slightly for no understandable reason.

“Exactly, it’s an experience I’ve missed out on before.” Bruce countered with a soft nod of agreement, his hand was rubbing soothingly up Dick’s thigh.

“But…” Dick trailed off and then wanted to smack himself. “Wait, why am I arguing with you?”

Was he stupid? He should take advantage of Bruce’s willingness before the alpha changed his mind!

“Yes, why are you?” Bruce chuckled again and his hand trailed higher until it was cupping the omega’s slight bulge and giving a teasing squeeze, his lips grazed Dick’s ear and he whispered a sultry- “We both know how badly you want this.”

“Hm… Damn…” Dick moaned softly under his breath, unable to help himself, that deep lustful bass always drove him crazy. “You found my browsing history, didn’t you?”

Bruce’s teeth dragged down the shell of his ear before moving lower to place a teasing nip to the scar on his neck, his hand was still groping the rapidly growing bulge in Dick’s pants. “I found a lot more than that.”

“B…” Dick shivered and whimpered slightly, wondering if Bruce had actually watched some of the videos or read some of the stories he had been fascinated by for hours.

He usually cleared out his history after researching anything sensitive even if nobody else used his personal tablet, Babs had basically beaten the habit into him, but he hadn’t done it in a while and now wondered if maybe subconsciously he wanted Bruce to catch him.

Suddenly Bruce was letting him go with a peck to the cheek and gently pushing Dick off his lap and giving him a pat to the bottom. He seemed playful but as deeply controlled as always.

“Go clear your calendar.” Bruce ordered with a slight growl, apparently he wasn’t _that_ controlled. “I’m not letting you out of bed this weekend.”

Dick grinned brightly and gave a little mock salute. “Sure thing, boss.”

*

As prepared as he was, Dick was still surprised when his heat started early. Not too early, they figured they had until Friday night but by noon he was already burning and that was a bit of a shock, Dick could usually predict his heats down to the hour, he had no idea what could have riled him up enough to start early.

…Ok, that was lie. He knew exactly what had him on edge with anticipation.

The problem was Bruce wasn’t there.

To be fair, Bruce only went to Wayne Enterprises that day to finish up as much work as possible and clear his whole daytime schedule for a week so he could focus on Dick (Lucius and Tim could handle things while he was away), therefore the omega couldn’t really resent him and didn’t try to call him back early, he’d just power through it for a few hours.

Their nighttime schedule was already handled too- Bruce got Kate, Selina and Tim to cover his usual patrol on top of their own, Dick got Jason and Cass to cover his (and Jason, the sassy asshole, seemed to know more than he should because he wished Dick good luck and told him not to come back empty handed).

Damian was being very practical about everything, he accurately deduced that something different was going on when Bruce vaguely suggested he spend a few days with the Kents, by Friday he had his bags packed and got out of their hair before Dick even came down for breakfast.

So all that was really left was for Bruce to come home. Dick could have distracted himself and taken the edge off a little with their toys but he didn’t want to, he _wanted_ to be all riled up and needy for his alpha this time, it was a special occasion after all.

Sex with Bruce was usually surprisingly sweet and gentle.

They weren’t exactly vanilla. In Dick’s opinion nobody that goes jumping off buildings in form-fitting animal-themed bodysuits every night and owns an arsenal of creative restraints could possibly _not_ be a little kinky. Not to mention Dick had a bit of a thrill-seeking nature that meant nearly getting caught in a number of borderline exhibitionist situations and Bruce was so used to pain from years of beatings and injuries that he kind of developed a bit of a taste for it in some odd psycho-sexual level…

So no, sex between them was not really vanilla but it was still caring and more gentle that anyone would think possible of Batman.

But that was day to day sex, heat sex was a whole party.

To Bruce heat sex was a whole meal, it was about taking Dick apart as thoroughly as possibly with single-minded focus, it was about devotion and worship as much as it was feral hedonistic lust, it was about seeing how many times he could make the omega orgasm before he passed out on Bruce’s knot crying from overstimulation.

It was mind-numbingly intense and Dick _lived_ for it.

So he waited.

Dick went from hot and bothered and squirming in his clothes by noon, to feverish, achingly horny and dripping wet by 3pm, and then to actively tearing the clothes off his oversensitive skin and curling up in bed while the aching emptiness ate at his insides by 6pm. Bruce got home about an hour after that and barely had time to walk into the room before Dick was pining him to the door.

To pervert the old saying- kissing with Bruce was like a box of chocolates, Dick never knew what flavor he was going to get. Sometimes the kisses were soft and impossibly tender, lips lovingly slotting together, pliant and warm; other times the kisses were devouring and very controlled, their tongues dancing to a tune as old as time, on occasion they were bruising and domineering with more teeth than should be allowed.

At that moment though, their lip-lock was mostly just hot and hungry and sloppy, too wet between gasps and pants with Dick’s hands in Bruce’s hair and the alpha’s sliding from Dick’s waist down his perfect ass.

“Started…early…” Dick spoke each word between his panting kisses, grinding his body up to his mate and looking for any bit of friction he could get. “Been…waiting…all day…”

It took a little effort but Bruce eventually managed to pull away from the hungry, demanding kisses enough to examine the omega from head to toe, his hair was already a mess from Dick’s fingers and his pupils were blown as he stared his mate.

The alpha took in everything- all of Dick’s lovely olive skin, naked and decorated by a myriad of scars, flawless muscular sinew, the heated flush that crawled up his chest and neck to stain his cheeks, his eyes with pupils so blown there was barely any sapphire left, lips already dark and swollen from the messy kisses, wet slippery thighs and a straining erection already beaded with pearly fluid.

“You should have called.” Bruce admonished as he picked Dick up and carried him to the bed.

Dick chuckled a little drunkenly as he landed on the bouncy mattress and splayed out invitingly. “I wanted to be a good boy and wait.”

“And were you? A good boy?” Bruce ran one hand from Dick’s knee up his inner thigh while he undid his tie and the buttons of his shirt with the other.

“Uh-uh. I was very good.” Dick’s voice was breathy, he felt that little touch electrify his skin and had to ball his fists into the bedding just to keep himself from pouncing on the alpha all over again.

“Hm.” Bruce made a sound somewhere between pleased and pensive.

Without further ado, Bruce kicked off his shoes and started stripping off his clothes, he took his time, testing out Dick’s patience while the omega watched hungrily and squirmed, unable to get comfortable with heat bubbling up in his veins and arousal so intense that every little movement seemed to make him shudder. True to his good boy assertion, he refrained from touching himself for the time being or he’d lose his mind completely.

By the time Bruce was down to his underwear, already straining to contain an impressive erection, Dick just couldn’t take it anymore- he got on his knees on the edge of the bed, grabbed the alpha by the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulled him to stand close.

He peppered messy hungry kisses along Bruce’s chest and abdomen as he pulled down the underwear and grasped the thick heavy cock within, giving it a teasing squeeze before he leaned down and lapped at a small trickle of precum off the slit before laving the length with tongue and then sucking the head gently, tilting his face just enough to stare at his mate through his lashes.

Bruce watched him, mesmerized, and ran a hand through his tangled hair, gasping it firmly but not controlling, letting Dick suck more and more into his mouth greedily and impatiently.

“This was supposed to be about you.” The words came out as a rumble from Bruce’s throat and it took an inhuman amount of control to keep him from thrusting past those supple lips.

Dick got as much of that hard cock into his mouth as he could without choking, his jaw aching pleasantly from the familiar stretch, and then sucked slowly before pulling off with a small pop.

“It is. You know I’m always happiest when my tongue is busy.” And Dick wasn’t lying, be it something as innocent as talking or as naughty as sucking on someone else’s appendages, Dick liked to use his mouth, liked the little spotlight and the power and had a bit of an oral fixation.

Bruce growled as Dick descended on his cock again, lapping it up with a playful tongue and sucking deep enough into his throat that he gagged and drooled a little (it was all the impatience, he was skilled enough now not to gag at all but wasn’t clear-headed enough to focus). He didn’t care, he was getting a little desperate and just wanted as much of his mate as he could get, wanted Bruce’s scent, his everything, to permeate every millimeter of his body inside and out.

“Dick…” Bruce groaned low in his throat.

“Want to taste you, alpha.” Dick moaned out the words between hot greedy sucks, his tongue twirling playfully around all of Bruce’s sweet spots.

“I bet you do.” Bruce finally used his hold on Dick’s hair and pulled, letting out a restrained grunt when the omega let go of his length but still struggled to get another kitten lick in. “But that would be a waste when the goal is to put a baby in you.”

Dick squeaked, honest to god _squeaked_ embarrassingly loud at the words, he felt himself blush almost violently and had to squeeze his legs together at the sudden torrent of slick sliding down his thighs but that just made his cock flex and dribble precum down onto the sheets. Jesus, those words shouldn’t have turned him on as much as they did.

Bruce smirked (and wow, that did not help Dick control his arousal _at all_ ) and shoved him gently back, crawling onto the bed and looming over the omega, caging him in and leaning down to press hungry sucking kisses along his throat while a hand slid along the sinewy lines of Dick’s body before grazing a nipple, pinching and tweaking with the just the right edge of pain.

“I see you like that idea.” The alpha hummed, teeth scrapping along Dick’s adam’s apple before latching on for another hickey.

“Yes. God, yes. Please!” Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and pulled him closer, hitching up a leg over the alpha’s hip and arching up to grind their heated bodies together as the alpha planted little bruises with his mouth that made Dick keen (he already knew he was going to be covered the little marks before the weekend was up). “Please, Bruce, please!”

Bruce was being too slow and it was torture. Dick was burning and aching, he felt his insides twisting with need and Bruce’s musky scent, like amber and Kevlar and dark chocolate, was making his head spin, making it very hard to filter his thoughts and words.

“Please what?” Bruce teased, always the control freak, moving down to pinch a neglected nipple between his teeth as his hand slipped between their bodies to wrap around Dick’s throbbing cock with long slow tugs.

“Please fuck me.” Dick shuddered all over, moaning and whining out the words. “Please, _please_ breed me.”

“I will.” The alpha promised but gave Dick the kind of wicked grin that tended to scare enemies shitless. “But you’re so worked up I think we should take the edge off first.”

Crap. Dick knew exactly what that meant- he was going to be an oversensitive wreck before Bruce’s cock even got anywhere near him. Half of his brain thought it was best idea ever while the other half just screamed that no, he needed his alpha in him hours ago.

Rather than reply, Dick just whimpered and pulled Bruce in for a crushing kiss with no finesse, just lips mashed together and tongues tracing the sharp points of each other’s teeth.

Dick’s brain went a little bit hazy as he watched Bruce move down his body as fluid as water but then the alpha was worshipping his cock and his brain went from hazy to downright woozy.

Bruce squeezed and rubbed at Dick’s thighs while nuzzling his cock like it was sacred, then the languid kisses along the shaft began and Dick was already letting out tiny desperate pants and trying to arch his hips for more. Bruce held him down and licked a stripe up the underside before he began to suck, shallowly and thoroughly at first and evolving into sucking deeper and deeper with each calculated bob of his head. His icy blue eyes never strayed from Dick’s face for even a second.

Dick was pretty damn good with his mouth, it was a talent that came genuine enjoyment, he loved watching someone (well, only Bruce now) fall apart on his tongue. But Bruce was a different kind of skillful, the kind that studied pleasure like an art and perfected the technique like a science. During Dick’s heats the alpha put all that technique to good use and Dick could never last very long (and Bruce didn’t want him to).

So it was no surprise to anyone when Dick’s hands twisted in the alpha’s hair in a painful grip and he cried out, powerful hips bucking and back arching beautifully as he spilled all over Bruce’s tongue.

Bruce grunted his approval at both the hair pulling and the orgasm, he didn’t stop sucking and licking though, wanted to milk every last drop out of the omega and get him high and sensitive as he only could during a heat. When he teased a single finger into Dick’s drenched cunt he succeeded, Dick was practically screaming in a matter of seconds and just prayed Bruce wasn’t in one of those moods where he wanted to keep doing this for hours.

He wasn’t, a few minutes later he was hoisting Dick’s legs over his shoulders and licking slick from Dick’s inner thighs, a hand still rubbing Dick’s drooling twitching cock to keep him on the edge. By the time Bruce began to lap slick straight from the source and teasing his tight cunt with a wicked tongue, the omega gasped and groaned and clawed at the sheets, unable to think through the lust, just babbling a litany of profanities laced with Bruce’s name.

Bruce’s tongue inside him ignited the heat even further, had Dick thrashing and begging for more, for something bigger in him. When Bruce’s fingers joined his tongue, two of them slipping in with ease, Dick no longer knew what he was saying.

“You’re always so amusing when you’re this keyed up.” Bruce sounded remarkably composed for someone with flushed cheeks and eyes as blown as his and Dick would have smacked him for the remark if he could find enough mental capacity to think about it.

Bruce kept working his fingers into Dick, a third one slipping in with the other two as the alpha’s tongue ran up Dick’s thighs, he paused to nips as the sensitive underside of a knee and crooked his fingers just right to rip a shout from Dick’s throat.

“Come on. You can give me another one.” Bruce coached in a familiar gruff voice that made Dick feel way too young all over again but that had its own depraved appeal.

Dick couldn’t deny the order, a couple more thrusts of those crooked fingers against his prostate and he was falling apart, coming onto his own abs and clenching down on Bruce’s fingers, letting out cries like a wounded animal as the world whited out around him.

He was always pretty vocal but never much of screamer unless he was in heat and Bruce was taking him apart, all bets were off on those days.

With a pleased hum, Bruce disentangled from Dick’s legs and climbed up his body again, kissing him hungrily and devouring him with too much teeth and yet not enough, the small bites on his lips and licks into his mouth sending little aftershocks to Dick’s brain while the alpha ran his large calloused hands over every trembling inch of Dick’s body from his thighs, up his hips, mapping out hard lines between the muscles and gliding along his ribs and over his sensitive pebbled nipples.

Before Dick could even catch his breath or let the world come into focus again, Bruce was pulling from his lips to mouth at his mating mark on Dick’s neck, sucking a little bruise onto it that made Dick see stars while his poor cock twitched valiantly back to life and drooled all over again against Bruce’s as the man pressed him down into the mattress.

“Bruce… Alpha, please! Please…” Dick begged deliriously, wrapping his arms around his mate to keep him from pulling away in the slightest, he would have rutted like an animal against Bruce’s body if he wasn’t pinned down by the man’s weight. “Please, I need… I need your knot, alpha. I need it!”

“You want to be bred, Dickie?” Bruce growled the words into his ear and shifted, still pinning Dick down but now with his thick cock now grinding right up to Dick’s soaked cunt. “Want me to fill you to the brim with my seed over and over until it takes?”

The alpha wasn’t usually this wordy in bed but he could read Dick like an open book and knew exactly how the words were driving him crazy. The omega got so hard and drenched so quickly at those words, he was whimpering desperately and digging his nails into Bruce’s shoulders, eliciting a delighted hiss.

“Yes! Yes, yes, please, please!” Dick begged, he felt like he was falling apart already and they had barely even started.

Bruce’s cock was already dripping with the omega’s slick but he held back just a little longer, his hands moved along Dick’s arms to grab his hands and lace their fingers together with a grounding squeeze. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

It was unfair question, even if he was trying to be sure the fact was that Dick was in no state of mind to make logical choices anymore but he still gripped Bruce’s strong calloused hands back and nodded furiously.

“Fuck, yes. Breed me!” Dick growled, actually growled, he wasn’t begging anymore, he was demanding, and by the look on Bruce’s face he approved. “Give me your pups.”

Dick hadn’t even finished the order and Bruce was already letting go of his hands, moving them to his hips and plunging deep into the omega’s tight slippery cunt. Bruce clenched his jaw, a clear sigh that he was restraining a moan, and Dick let out a breathless cry as his eyes practically rolled back into his skull.

Bruce’s hands held firmly onto Dick’s hips, hard enough to bruise but keeping him from bucking and rushing things. The pace of the alpha’s thrusts was just a fraction too slow, controlled but deep, designed to drive the omega out of his mind and it did.

“God, Bruce… “ Dick’s moans were loud and needy, he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. He hooked both legs around the alpha’s powerful body and clawed at Bruce’s biceps and up his shoulders, leaving deep red marks that had the alpha groaning almost as much as the actual sex. “Don’t stop… Bruce! Harder, faster!”

Bruce obliged, he lowered himself over the omega enough to kiss him heatedly and a bit feral as the pace picked up into something fast and brutal, each thrust carving into the tight wet heat of Dick’s body and grinding his dripping throbbing cock between both their abs until Dick was screaming into the kiss and sweat shimmered on both their bodies.

When the kiss broke, Bruce’s forehead almost pressed to Dick’s, forcing eye contact as their bodies kept moving in tandem, their breaths mingling together with their lips still so close they could taste one another.

“I can’t wait to see you full of my child.” Bruce murmured, running his hands up Dick’s waist and pressing firmly against his abdomen, it caused a delicious pressure as the thrusts kicked up a notch, knocking the air right out of Dick’s lungs. “Can’t wait to suck the milk from your tits.”

One of Bruce’s hands stayed on Dick’s hip to steady him as the pace picked up further, the obscene sound of wet skin slapping together mingling with moans and panted breathing, the other hand moved up to pinch and roll one the omega’s nipples as they kept tasting each other’s groans. The eye contact was so intense, like Bruce was trying to see right into Dick’s dazed mind.

Dick felt the words all the way down to his bones, something thrilling suddenly rearing up like a wave inside him and sizzling like electricity along his veins. It shouldn’t be so hot, it really shouldn’t but he was losing his damn mind and shaking on the knife’s edge of orgasm already.

And the way Bruce spoke… Well, that raspy worshipping tone gave away that he was just as turned on by all this as Dick was, maybe even more if the possessive way he kept touching and growling and thrusting like a beast was any indication.

“Can’t wait to see how pretty you’ll look heavy with our pup.” Bruce growled with a particularly hard thrust that had Dick arching to him and crying out. “You want that, Dick?”

“Yes. Yes, Bruce…” Suddenly, Dick threw his head back, arching even more as the tension snapped.

The climax hit him like a freight train, everything went blurry and he was screaming and coming all over both their stomachs and chests, his tight cunt spasmed and clenched around the growling alpha that didn’t stop for a second, just kept pounding and dragging out Dick’s orgasm until he went limp and struggled to catch his breath.

Bruce wouldn’t stop, any other day he would have slowed at least but he was already in rut and he knew Dick could take it, knew the limits and pushed them until Dick’s nerves were on fire, the pleasure barely ebbed at all and tipped into a delicious kind of pain and oversensitivity. Bruce kissed some stray tears from Dick’s cheeks, the omega couldn’t even register he was crying through the haze of heightened sensations.

Dick’s nails where digging so hard into Bruce’s back they were drawing blood and the alpha’s taut muscles rippled under his fingers like waves as he kept up the punishing pace.

“Do you want my knot, omega?” Bruce rumbled low and frantic, clearly on the edge, his knot already growing. When Dick didn’t reply right away, too high on his own hormones to remember to speak, the alpha wrapped a hand around his sensitive half-hard cock and gave a particularly punishing thrust.

Dick almost jumped right out of skin and started rambling and crying out immediately. “Yes! Fuck! God, yes! Knot me, alpha.!”

And Bruce did- he grunted and wrapped himself around Dick, pinning him possessively as he rutted into him. Another hard thrust and the knot was stretching Dick’s cunt to the limit, a couple more shallow thrusts and it swelled further to lock them together, warmth suddenly gushing and filling the omega to the brim just as Bruce’s mouth latched on to Dick’s neck and his teeth buried into the scarred flesh _hard_.

It was too much, the bite zipping sensations through him, the stretch, the wet warmth inside him seeping into his core and flooding him with relief and pleasure, the knowledge that his mate was finally breeding him… Dick couldn’t take it, he was too breathless to shout but his poor cock spurt out a few pearly splashes as his whole body seized so hard from yet another orgasm (or maybe still the same one just ramping up again) that he thought he was going to shake himself to pieces.

Dick was pretty sure he blacked out for a couple of minutes because when came too he was still seeing spots and shaking but he was no longer under Bruce. The alpha was reclined against the pillows and Dick was lying over him with Bruce’s arms protectively around him and rubbing soothing circles into his lower back and neck while he nuzzled and scented Dick’s neck and cheek affectionately, occasionally pressing little kisses to his sweaty flushed skin.

They were both breathing hard, hearts beating way too fast. Dick’s throat felt raw from the screaming and his entire body was buzzed and electrified, but his limbs felt like lead as he sagged into the alpha and soaked up the affection like a sponge. When he tried to move for a kiss the small shift made him rub against Bruce’s body and sink further onto the knot, causing Dick to whimper because it was too damn much.

“You’re ok.” Bruce murmured with a little chuckle, still holding him close and tipping his chin for a kiss, one of the soft languid ones where their mouths molded lazily together, sharing affection more than lust. 

“Hmm...” Dick couldn’t really form words, just let out a throaty moan as the kiss ended and rested his head against Bruce’s shoulder.

For while the only sounds in the room were their pants, the air smelled like sex and sweat and heat and Dick just basked in the foggy afterglow and melted into his mate.

“Too much?” Bruce asked when their heartrates finally slowed and Dick was on the verge of passing out.

“Hm… Hell, no…” The omega mumbled and giggled involuntarily. “Loved it.”

“Which part?” Bruce reached for a bottle of water on the nightstand and brought it to Dick’s lips.

“All of it.” He grinned drowsily and drank greedily.

“I’ll be sure to do it again.” Bruce drank as well and set the bottle aside in favor of holding his mate again, now petting along his spine lazily.

“Promise?” Dick was still grinning but started to purr.

“As many times as it takes to get a baby in you.” Bruce retorted with mirth and not a shred of shame.

Dick groaned and shivered, goosebumps pebbling all over his skin at the unexpected flash of heat licking along his exhausted body. “Holy fuck, Batman, don’t say things like that when I’m so wrung out.”

“I’m loving this side of you.” The alpha teased with a chuckle.

“You love every side of me, you big oaf.” Dick smacked a kiss on his mate’s cheek and yawned, dropping his head back onto the alpha’s shoulder and purring again.

“True.” Bruce gave a soft smile and held the omega a little tighter, his mood was so unusually light and gentle that Dick just wanted to wrap himself in that moment and never leave. “Rest.”

“Love you, Bruce.” Dick murmured, already drifting off, draped happily over his mate.

Bruce planted a kiss on Dick’s forehead. “I love you too, Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This pile of sin was fun.  
> If you like brudick with babies (and if you enjoy angst and hurt/comfort) check out my main fic/series- "Caged Birds Don't Sing".
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed this, I live for them and that's hat motivates me to write the other entries quickly.  
> Since I'm trying to make all entries to this ABO Week part of the same story, feel free to share your theories of what happens next.


End file.
